Embodiments of this disclosure relate generally to optical systems for high energy beams and, more particularly, to a high energy beam burn through sensor that detects when a high energy beam has deviated from an allowed test area.
High energy laser or electromagnetic (EM) beams (hereinafter energy beams) have many commercial and military applications. All such applications generally require a need to confine the high energy beam to a designated optical path. Derivation from the designated optical path may allow the high energy beam to “burn through” a component, and possibly inflict damage on anything along the unwanted optical path. Thus, early detection of energy beam burn through is desirable in order to lessen any potential risk of damage to property or nearby personnel.
Presently, thermal sensors and external beam scatter detectors may be used to detect derivation of the energy beam from the designated optical path. However, thermal sensors and beam scatter detectors may have a relatively slow response time. Further, thermal sensors and external beam scatter detectors may, in some environments, be subject to false positive alarm indications.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above. The systems and methods would provide a means for accurately determining when an energy beam has exited a predefined safe area.